nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Necrai
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:RustMan quotes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Callofduty4 (Talk) 14:05, February 22, 2013 Hey, Necrai, can you tell me how to upload pictures on my talk page? Thanks. Thanks, guess I coulda figured that out on my own, though. Gonna get to work now. Later Necrai.Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 17:25, March 8, 2013 (UTC) If that doesn't make me feel dumb I don't know what will. Wow, that just never ocurred to me.Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 17:29, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I think you are correct, Comrade. Maybe if The Doctor was in, we could get a lot of work done. I hope somebody makes an account as Reznov. Keep on keeping on, Necrai. My mistake, did'nt use signature button.Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 17:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I like how you do that "Hey, something to distract you" link to your page. How exactly do you do that?Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 17:54, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Never mind about that link thing, I figured it out Meow Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 18:30, March 20, 2013 (UTC) LEts get armed and ready, because this Wiki Needs our help! Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 12:43, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Do you know about Grooveshark.com? It is an excellent website that lets you listen to your music without getting a random song like Pandora.com. I am a member, same name as this site, - the 13. You may want to try it.Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 15:44, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem, Necrai. Have a good day. Really need to remember the signature.Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 13:10, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I had that same feeling, when I saw there were active users that contribute positively! It's great to see people still care about this site. Mario4154 (talk) 03:13, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can add me on XBl. The gamertag is LittlestHonkey. Always happy to meet new friends! Mario4154 (talk) 18:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) That may have been me, I like stealing others equipment, thanks for the Pictures on Trample steam, it needed that.Meow? I like cats too much, people say. (talk) 14:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Now I'm wondering if I am the only one left! Meow? I like cats too much, people say. (talk) 18:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't understand the context that you were using on the Turbine Talk page, my mistake. I do like stealing others equipment, though.Meow? I like cats too much, people say. (talk) 20:59, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem, Necrai, wifi goes out all the time.Sombody talk to me, Dangit!!!! (talk) 12:38, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, been a few days, you alright?Hi there! (talk) 19:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem, I just have too much time on my hands, and this is where I waste most of it. Glad you are alright, I can be paranoid.Hi there! (talk) 21:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Alas, I use a PS3, not an Xbox. Sorry, Necrai. I know you use an Xbox. I am about to start using a gaming pc, though, just give me time to get it set up. Thank you for the compliments on the pages, I try. have a good day, Necrai. Hi there! (talk) 12:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll make sure to add you, thanks.Hi there! (talk) 13:04, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on getting Mob of the dead, tell me, what is the map like, & if you pack a punched, what guns did you pack a punch?Play more Nazi Zombies (talk) 15:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you did better than I will do for a long while. You went 47 on your first run of the map? That says 1 of 2 things. Either, you are Freaking amazing, or you have craploads of luck, or maybe both. Either way, I can't believe how well you did. How amazing is the pack a punched uzi? (you may not have to anwser that because I'm gonna check to see if you put a page.) Peace out, Necrai Nice. Thank's for the information, Necrai. gotta go, bell just rang.Play more Nazi Zombies (talk) 13:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. What platform do you have? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 19:00, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Top of the morning to ya, Necrai. Hey, what happens if I use a pokeball on the "Wild Necrai"?Peace! (talk) 12:43, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much for fixing the Electric Cherry page, My computer is being retarded, so I'm am gonna have to use other computers for a while. Catch ya on the Flip side!Peace! (talk) 12:45, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, it means a couple of things. 1, you must have more things to do. 2 I waste all my time on this site just about, it is a pretty nice distraction from school work, and, #3, I have absolutely NOTHING BETTER TO DO. Not kidding, This is the high point of my day. I can't edit this weekend, I will be on a campout. You could probably catch up then...(Oh, and just in case, I wasn't yelling or getting mad, just making a joke.) Have an excellent weekend, NecraiGet the Wunder Waffe ready, here comes the hordes! (talk) 16:40, April 26, 2013 (UTC) That is so cool, I wish the wiki supported those... Hey, did you see that Mario4154 is an Admin? I believe he can promote others now, such as 2 deserving editors that are actually still here, if you catch my drift...Do it To it! (talk) 12:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Exactly.Do it To it! (talk) 12:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Taking out the Trash... This guy is real trouble, he has messed up Tanks page 3-4 times, and My user page, plus Sniper teams page. I undid the damage, and warned him. Please tell me you know how to block a user...Do it To it! (talk) 17:56, May 9, 2013 (UTC) 216.56.2.178 As soon as you know how to make a Playstation network account/Sonyentertainment master account, tell me, because I have been trying forever to make the master and the Playstation account, and I keep failing. If I have to have a real email, then I may never end up making one. I am so syked that you got a PS3. I will look you up if I ever get online.Do it To it! (talk) 12:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey necrai whats going down i have a question actually how do i get promoted or whatever to admin like stuff on this wikia respond if you can because i never edited wikias before.Alessio -_- 00:00, May 15, 2013 (UTC) $hit, need your help. Tried to go back to creepypasta to finish my article listing thing. (Think I finally understand...) and I have a one day block. Don't need to be back on, but If I don't get it right, I don't want to get kicked from the wiki. This sucks. Have a good day.Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 23:56, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I am guessing it was you that left the message on my page, whoever did it, the Signature wasn't complete. Thank you, Necrai. If it wasn't you, No matter. Have a good night.Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 01:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, been over an hour since the ban was supposed to end. Any suggestions? Thank you.Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 20:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Problem solved, Necrai. Thank you for letting me know. Tell me if we have any more issues that need to be taken care of. Mario4154 (talk) 19:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you. MabelPinkiePieStyle 21:22, June 4, 2013 (UTC) You sure Brutus is just a guard, and not the warden? My money is on Warden. See ya.Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 01:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Long time comrade. Where hath thou been? Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 00:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Just making sure you're still among the living. I am getting a laptop this week, so I will be editing again shortly. What about Borderlands 1? you already beat it? Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 20:51, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Long time Long time indeed old friend. Have you really been gone so long you missed my change? Give me Whiskey or give me De...I mean Scotch (talk) 04:16, February 23, 2014 (UTC) 1 year Happy anniversary Neck, welcome back! Hope to see you around some more. If you ever need anything, get NightWeaver2112 *Now currently either Prince Weaver or Willow* and he'll find me! Give me Whiskey or give me De...I mean Scotch (talk) 00:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC)